Manual Book: Hibari
by Cielooo
Summary: Ini merupakan manual book berlisensi untuk babypoid Hibari, babypoid seri 10CLOUDHK anda! Berbagai cara untuk menanganinya, dan cara untuk anda dan babypoid anda menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama! Accepting request for another series of babypoid! Onegai?


Presented by Kokyu Yume inc.** Manual Book **

~_How to use your new babypoid!~_

_Babypoid design _© **Akira Amano**

_Presented by _**Kokyu Yume inc.**

* * *

Halo! Seperti yang kalian tahu, terima kasih sudah membeli _babypoid _seri 10CloudHK kami, _babypoid _terbaru kami, Hibari Kyoya—alias Kyoya/Hibari/Kyou-san/Kyou-chan, merupakan _babypoid _yang dijamin membuat anda serasa seperti orangtua sebetulnya! _Babypoid _Hibari ini merupakan bayi laki-laki berumur 10-12 bulan! Jadi, kalian bisa mengajarinya berjalan, bermain, dan memanggil anda sekalian '_papa', 'mama', 'tou-san', _atau '_kaa-san'_! (**p.s: itu pun tergantung anda bisa mengajarinya dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kesakitan**)

Pertama-tama, akan dijelaskan dulu apa saja fitur dan perlengkapan untuk _babypoid _Hibari anda! Nah, _merchandise_ ataupun perlengkapan bayi yang kami berikan secara cuma-cuma untuk anda karena sudah 1 paket bersama babypoid adalah:

**O **2 _chouran_* (1 sudah dipakaikan ke Hibari)

**O **2 kemeja putih (1 sudah dipakaikan ke Hibari)

**O **2 celana panjang hitam (1 sudah dipakaikan)

**O **2 pasang sepatu sekolah (1 pasang sudah dipakaikan)

**O **2 buat botol susu (BONUS: bubuk susu khusus _babypoid_)

**O **2 dot bayi (1 sudah dipegang oleh Hibari)

**O **2 buah tonfa [bahan aman untuk anak-anak, bahaya untuk orang dewasa]

**O ****BONUS** 1 _pouch _kecil perlengkapan bayi [ukuran 20 X 20]

Nah! Bagi yang sudah membeli _babypoid_ (atau seri-seri lainnya) pasti sudah tau apa yang akan saya jelaskan berikutnya, ya, kan? Benar! Cara mengeluarkannya!

**1 **Anda bisa memancingnya keluar dengan membuat keributan. Tapi hati-hati, ya, dan jangan lupa siapkan kartu berobat rumah sakit atau kartu asuransi kesehatan. Anda akan memerlukannya!

**2 **Anda bisa mengambilnya langsung, tapi… hey! _Babypoid _juga akan merasa kesakitan jika ditarik secara paksa, tau! Jadi, kecuali kalian sudah pasrah, silahkan dipakai metode ini ^^

**3 **Anda bisa menggunakan _childloid _seri 10UMADC! Tapi hati-hati, ya, dan harus rela jika rumahmu menjadi berantakan layaknya sudah di… ah, lanjut. Lanjut.

**4 **Mungkin anda bisa memberinya makanan. Tapi… persentase keberhasilannya hanya 30%, jadi, selamat mencoba dan saya ingatkan untuk memberinya makanan khusus _babypoid_!

Sudah bisa mengeluarkannya? Sekarang karasteristik!

_Babypoid _ini memiliki sifat yang sangat disiplin. Jadi, jika anda telat 1 detik pun, jangan marah-marah sama kami, ya! Kami sudah mengingatkan, lho! Hehehe… jadi, penting bagi kalian untuk memiliki jam weker dan _note-note _agar tidak melupakan jadwal anda sehari-hari!

Jika Hibari ingin bermain, dia akan bermain dengan permainan yang super berbahaya, yakni bertarung. Jadi, solusinya adalah memberinya sosok adik kecil ataupun kakak. Karena keluaran terbaru kami, yakni _supersqueebabypoid_ ARCFON yang tenang dan cool, cocok dengan _babypoid _Hibari ini masih dalam proses pengetesan, adik untuk Hibari belum tersedia. Dan sosok kakak adalah kakak yang tenang dan bijak. Contohnya adalah childpoid seri 10UMADC! Walaupun agak… _klutz_, setidaknya Dino bisa menangani Hibari ^^

Jika anda tidak pamit sebelum meninggalkannya… hati-hati saja. Dia akan mencuekimu selama 1 bulan penuh! Hiiee! Nggak enak banget, bukan?

Kalau anda murung, hey! Hibari bisa menghiburmu dengan caranya yang agak ekstrim! Dia akan mengajakmu bertarung dengannya! Ataumu mengintipmu di balik pintu kamarmu, squuuee! Dan kalau diminta mendekat, dia akan kabur! Oh so tsundere mode-nya terbangun! Squee!

**Warning: **Jangan memberi Hibari makanan biasa, karena Hibari membutuhkan makanan _babypoid _yang dikeluarkan secara khusus oleh **Kokyu Yume inc.**, dan jika anda masih berniat untuk memberikan Hibari makanan bayi biasa, kerusakan tidak ditanggung oleh perusahaan.

Untuk pembelian aksesoris _babypoid _lainnya, dapatkan selengkapnya di toko khusus kami!

**Letak: **Jalan Belphegor 4, Blok Shi-shi-shi, nomor 4! Dapatkan juga berbagai macam _babypoid, childpoid, _dan_ teenpoid _di outlet kami!

Pertanyaan yang sering diajukan:

**Q: **Apakah _babypoid _memerlukan batere?  
**A: **Tentu! Baterenya dapat bertahan selama 1 tahun, dan dapat dibeli lagi di outlet kami!

**Q: **Apakah _babypoid _akan muntah?  
**A: **Tidak! Lagipula, apa yang akan dimuntahkan?

**Q: **Kalau begitu, apakah _babypoid _akan pipis, dan BAB?  
**A: **VOIII! Tentu saja! Buang air kecil itu pasti! Tapi, dia tidak BAB.

**Q: **Err… kalau begitu, _babypoid _boleh diajak mandi?  
**A: **Tentu saja! Asalkan jangan kena matanya!

**Q: **Jadi… fisik _babypoid _itu sangat mirip dengan yang aslinya?  
**A: **_Of course! _**Kokyu Yume inc.** gitu lho! Bahkan lebih asli dari _Baby and Me _atau mainan bayi yang lain! Pokoknya _babypoid _itu seperti bayi sungguhan. Tapi tidak bertambah besar ^^

**Yak! Selamat menggunakan dan merawat **_**babypoid **_**Hibari anda ^^**

P.s: kerusakan seletah 10 hari setelah pembelian dianggap _invalid_.  
P.s.s: Ada _request babypoid _lagi? Ditunggu!

* * *

**A/N: **RnR, _minna_!


End file.
